In the prior art, a lithium-ion rechargeable battery and a nickel-metal hydride rechargeable battery each are well known as an electricity storage device installed in a vehicle or the like. Such a rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator, which are stacked in a layered form (e.g., refer to patent document 1). The separator insulates the positive electrode from the negative electrode.
Patent document 1 describes a rechargeable battery that includes an electrode terminal transmitting and receiving electricity to and from an electrode. The electrode terminal includes a disc portion accommodated in a case and a rod extending from the disc portion. The rod of the electrode terminal projects out of the case through a through hole formed in the case. A male thread is formed on an external side surface of the rod of the electrode terminal. The electrode terminal is fastened to the case by engaging a nut with the male thread of the electrode terminal.